


Hostile Burn

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mental Abuse, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master wasn't always like this... he was never this hostile. The burn seemed to spark a light in him. He enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: No spoilers unless you haven't seen any of 10!
> 
> This was written for who_contest: Master 
> 
> Please heed the additional tags on this story!

“Just stop...”

The Master's rage was like a bonfire; blistering heat desperate to leave its source. His eyes filled with utter madness and his voice patronising and belittling to any man or woman he wasted his time talking to.

He knelt before the Time-Lord whose knees had buckled leaving him hanging from his arms, chained to the pillars on either side of him. His head was bowed, his chest heaving as his hearts tried to slow. The Master revelled in the pain he could put him through. He revelled in the thought of the Doctor's freak watching as he tortured his precious Time-Lord. Watching the Earth's protector writhe as he did whatever he wanted to him was spectacular.

He stood and marvelled at his work.

“Why would I stop when I can do what I want with you?”

The Doctor hung uselessly, his arms straining from the weight of his body. His ankles were crossed, his feet were numb, lying on the floor tops down. His eyes were barely open, sweat dripping over his skin. His breathing was so quiet and his fingers were twitching from the aftermath of the onslaught from the Master. The electrical pulses that shot through the chains seemed to be getting stronger and he couldn't think straight.

“Why... did you come here?”

“Why shouldn't I come here? I am the Master... I can do what I want.”

When silence arose, the Master became unhappy. He wanted the Doctor to suffer. He wanted to watch his useless body spasm. He wanted to hear him scream. He wanted him to beg... The Master smirked, pacing before the other, the button strapped to his hand, ready to press.

“Where... where is Jack? What have you done to him?”

“Oh don't worry... the freak's safe and sound.” he started, standing in front of the useless Time-Lord with a smirk. He grabbed his hair, pulling his head up roughly, leaning in close. “He can see everything. He is definitely vocal...”

He stared into the Master's cool and calculating eyes, his stomach twisting tightly at that sick smirk on his face. He hated the feeling of being so vulnerable and not of use. He felt horrid and disgusting and weak. Something despite his long life he had not felt. The Master roughly removed his hand from the Doctor's hair, flexing his fingers with a grimace.

“I think he may be watching now? Shall we see? Look, look Doctor there is your freak!”

The Doctor raised his head briefly, his tired, old eyes looking at the screen at the far end of the room. Sure enough there was Jack, pacing the small square windowless room. At least he was okay. At least he was safe for now. The Master's fingertips hit the button. The Doctor's muscles tensed and spasmed as a scream ripped through the soundproof room. The Master laughed, his fingers never leaving the little button, his eyes watching as the other's body shook as the electrical pulses rushed through him like waves. His screams were so strangled, for a passer by it may have sounded like someone was drowning... if they could hear him.

“Oh look freak's getting stroppy again. It's alright freak! He'll get a break soon!”

The Master stared down at the violent twitching Time-Lord before him. He looked so petty and weak it made him positively overjoyed! He clapped his hands together, that twisted smirk appearing as the pathetic excuse for a Time-Lord jolted. He loved seeing him like this. Degraded and belittled. How sad indeed.

“You know Doctor?” the Master hissed, his fingertips hovering over the button again. The Doctor flinched much against his will. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. It had been a long couple of days, the intervals between shocks growing shorter with each push. Besides his body being genetically different to a humans and able to withstand physical and mental abuse to an extent... this was something different. “You really are nothing... I have no idea why people look up to you. They should worship the ground I walk on... not yours.”

He backhanded him. The Doctor sucked in a breath, his neck twinging. He groaned quietly, the pain slowly wrapping around his muscles and bones, squeezing them painfully hard. The Master was never always like this... he was never always this hostile.

“What... what happened to you?”

The Master stared down at him, glaring, his eyes filled with fire and rage. He enjoyed watching people suffer. He liked to inflict pain, on someone else. The drums... that never ending drum beat echoing endlessly around his head. It hurt. It was painful and he was born for power and ruling the pitiful world of Earth.

Power was him! He pulled a hand through the Doctor's sodden hair and pulled it. The Doctor hissed, pulling in a breath. His dark eyes cracked open and looked at the screen. Jack... he was pacing again.

Unharmed...

“I can do what I want Doctor. I have no restrictions. I can kill who I want, when I want, because I am the Master.” he replied, his fingers twisting in the other's hair, as he leaned down to his level, looking at the screen too. He grinned that manic grin as he spoke,

“I should probably pay him a visit... see how many times I can kill him before your old fragile hearts break.”

Again he roughly removed his hand, the Doctor struggling to find words... struggling to even think straight. He tried to move himself, releive the strain on his arms but it was useless, his feet still numb. The Master strode across the soundproof room, turning as he reached the door. The Doctor raised his head about to speak but the Master cut him off,

“Have fun watching as I kill him... you know if you can concentrate.”

The Doctor's hearts plummeted into his stomach. Not again. No more... The Master smirked, his fingertips hitting the button once more, leaving the other writhing and shaking. Oh how he loved to hear those strangled screams.

Shame no one will hear him. He loved that he could inflict pain on The Doctor... the man who lived to heal and care. The man who lived to save worlds. How pathetic indeed.  
…  
“Evening freak... enjoying the show? I know I am!”

“You evil son of a bitch...” hissed Jack, standing in the middle of the room he was dumped in, watching as the Doctor hung there limply in the chains. The Master chuckled, the sound so dark to Jack's ears. The immortal swallowed thickly turning to the sadistic psychopath who was tapping a red button. If he could just detach it... the Doctor wouldn't have to suffer.

“Oh you think you're being very clever. If you detach this button from my hand the electrical pulses will be constant... until he dies. He won't have time to regenerate.” Jack's heart sunk deep in his chest. Did his thoughts really show that clearly on his face? The Master walked before him that sadistic grin on his face that made Jack's stomach turn and twist. He shuddered.

“So freak shall we show him how many times I can kill you before those old fragile hearts of his shatter?”

Jack shuddered, backing away. Fear bubbled up inside of him as the Master advanced, pointing his laser screwdriver again.

~fin~


End file.
